


Dance With You

by heir2slytherin



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stripping, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: When some people get drunk at Rachel Berry's house, they decide that Sam needs to show off his stripper moves. Sam does it, but it makes him uncomfortable. It's up to Blaine to make it better.





	Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Blam so much. I have like seven Blam fics saved, but I decided to post this one. I hope you like it! Let me know if you want me to post some other ones I have.

The graduating class of 2012 decided to come into town to party with some of the underclassmen. For old time’s sake, they decided to have it in Rachael Berry’s basement. Blaine didn’t exactly know how to feel about that. He just had this feeling that he, once again, was going to do something stupid or not have fun. 

Somehow, Sam used some of his best friend powers to convince him to go to the party. Blaine agreed because, after all, Sam was his best friend. He would have fun as long as he was with Sam.

Blaine had to admit, the party had been fun. But, now everyone was getting pretty drunk. Blaine had had a few drinks, but he was Sam’s ride home, so he didn’t want to do anything stupid. Sam hadn’t drunk that much either so that Blaine wouldn’t feel alone. Everything was thrown off course when Santana decided to yell something.

“Hey, Sam!” she yelled causing everyone to run around. “There’s a stage here. You should show us some of White Chocolate’s moves.”

Sam tried to act cool, but Blaine knew how he actually felt. He knew that Sam hated thinking about that time. He learned that after their fight in junior year. Blaine was the only person who knew that, and Sam wasn’t exactly in the mood to get all emotional. He hadn’t drunk a lot, but he drank enough to numb some of the pain. 

Once Sam got up, the whole room started to cheer. That is except for Blaine. He was worried about Sam. He didn’t even have the time to pretend to be happy and have fun. 

Rachael walked over to the speaker to turn on some music. Much to everyone’s liking, she decided to put on Too Sexy. Blaine couldn’t help but smile. He knew that that was one of Sam’s favorite songs. If anything, Blaine knew that the song would give Sam some comfort. 

Sam did know how to put on a show. He was busting out all of his best moves. After a little while, Blaine saw something change in Sam’s face. He knew that Sam was starting to get uncomfortable. Sam shot Blaine a silent plea. Blaine knew he had to do something. He decided that thing should be drastic. He jumped on the stage and started dancing with Sam. He couldn’t tell if people were bothered by it, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to make sure Sam was okay. 

When the song was over, Blaine and Sam both jumped off the stage. Sam smiled and nodded as people talked to him, but he was trying to get out of there as soon as possible. Blaine was right there behind him.

“Thanks, B,” Sam said once they got outside. 

“It’s no problem, but are you alright? I know that must have been rough for you,” Blaine said with upmost sincerity. Sam sat down on Rachael’s stoop. Blaine took a seat next to him. Maybe too close, but that wasn’t something he really cared about in the moment. 

“I don’t know. There’s a part of me that is over everything that happened, but when something pushes me to remember, it’s awful. I just wish it never happened. I would never do something like that. Not if I had any choice. But, I had to do it for my family. I had to make sure they were okay. I had to, B. I had to,” Sam practically sobbed. 

"Hey, no, I know. I know that, Sam. And we both know that you can’t take any of it back. It’s always going to be with you. And that’s going to be awful. But, wanna know something?” Blaine asked looking at Sam. Sam looked up at him.

“What?” Sam asked through tears.

“I’m always going to be there for you. No matter what. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the night, and I’m halfway around the world. I’m going to be there for you. I will always be there. Whether in spirit or in person. I promise you that. I’ll be your best friend until the end of time,” Blaine said putting a hand on Sam’s knee. 

“What if you were there for me as more than a friend?” Sam asked, the slightest bit of hope in his voice. Blaine’s eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised.

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?” Sam asked. Blaine looked as if he was thinking about his answer. Finally, he started to speak. 

“I mean, yeah, as long as you aren’t playing me,” Blaine said. The sheer accusation hurt Sam. Kurt had put Blaine through some serious shit. Sam would worry about that another time. Right now, he needed to kiss his best friend. He leaned in and did it.

“I would never do that to you,” Sam said once they pulled apart. “Now, how about we get out of here?”

“Where are we going?” Blaine said standing up. Sam got up and grabbed his hand. 

“We’re going to my house so that I can make out with my boyfriend. If that isn’t too presumptuous,” Sam said walking away from Rachael’s house. 

“Of course not. Your boyfriend doesn’t mind at all,” Blaine said with a kiss on Sam’s hand and a smile.


End file.
